


Detachment

by JordannaMorgan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordannaMorgan/pseuds/JordannaMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes resentment makes a flimsy shield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detachment

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Detachment  
> Author: Jordanna Morgan  
> Archive Rights: Please request the author's consent.  
> Rating/Warnings: PG for blood.  
> Characters: Ed and Roy, with a quick glimpse of Al.  
> Setting: General.  
> Summary: Sometimes resentment makes a flimsy shield.  
> Disclaimer: They belong to the genius of Hiromu Arakawa. I'm just playing with them.  
> Notes: This is a curiously veiled bit of parental!antagonistic Roy&amp;Ed. It was written for the prompt word "quiver" at FMA Fic Contest.

Ed hadn’t seen so much blood since the failed transmutation.

It should have been a simple errand, calling on a troubled State Alchemist to repossess his license; but the man unexpectedly attacked. His transmuted blade caught Colonel Mustang off-guard before Ed could take him down.

Now the Colonel lay bleeding his life out in front of Ed, while Al had gone for help.

“You’re _not_ dying on me—!”

Mustang was unresponsive, barely breathing, pulse erratic. Ed snarled in helpless frustration, pressing harder on the torn piece of his coat that staunched the wound.

“_This_ is why I hate your guts. If I didn’t hate you, I might feel…”

Ed trailed off. He bowed his head, eyes closed, and felt himself begin shaking like a leaf.

“It’s hard enough being so scared of losing Al. I _won’t_ feel like that about anybody else! If I did, I… I couldn’t take it when you _do_ get yourself killed.”

He glanced up at Mustang’s ashen face… and was _sure_ he saw the shadow of a familiar smirk.

At the same instant, he heard running footsteps and clattering metal. Al burst through the doorway, followed by a man and woman; unknown Good Samaritans who rushed to aid Colonel Mustang. They didn’t quite push Ed aside, but he backed away, torn between reluctance and relief.

Al gently gripped Ed’s shoulder. “The ambulance is coming. It’s gonna be okay.”

“…Yeah,” Ed murmured, staring down at his bloodstained gloves.

_I don’t want to feel like this_.

* * *

_© 2010 Jordanna Morgan_


End file.
